The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera of hybrid origin, botanically known as a Heuchera and is hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘Guacamole’.
The new cultivar arose from an ongoing breeding program conducted by the Inventor at his nursery in Hantay, France. The objectives of breeding program were to select cultivars that were strong growing with Heuchera×villosa-like properties with large leaves. The new cultivar was discovered as a chance seedling in a trial plot in April of 2014. The trial plot contained hundreds of cultivars and proprietary seedlings of Heuchera from the Inventor's breeding program. The parentage of ‘Guacamole’ is therefore unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished under the direction of the Inventor by in vitro propagation of meristem tissue in Rijswijk, The Netherlands in May of 2015. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by stem cuttings and in vitro propagation has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.